


In His Arms

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ticking clock on the nightstand was what Tao desperately tried focusing on, doing his best to ignore the rage filled screams and shouts of his parents in the room next door. He lay in his bed with the blankets pulled up to his nose, his shaking caused not by the cold. He lay in bed yet alone he was not. He elder brother, Kris, lay beside him, holding him closely trying to provide the best comfort he could while he too tried to ignore the argument.</p><p>As the elder brother, only older by three years, it was his duty to protect his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

The ticking clock on the nightstand was what Tao desperately tried focusing on, doing his best to ignore the rage filled screams and shouts of his parents in the room next door. He lay in his bed with the blankets pulled up to his nose, his shaking caused not by the cold. He lay in bed yet alone he was not. He elder brother, Kris, lay beside him, holding him closely trying to provide the best comfort he could while he too tried to ignore the argument.

As the elder brother, only older by three years, it was his duty to protect his little brother.

They weren’t biological brothers. In the household, Tao was the son of the alcoholic husband and Kris was the son of the controlling wife. Tao’s biological mother had left him when he was nine when she had had enough of the abuse inflicted upon her by her husband, not looking back to her young son who cried after her. Kris’s biological mother had a major control issue, constantly pushing her son to do better and pushed her husband until he divorced her. Now, the two with the issues and addictions were together and abused each other, not caring if their sons heard them. Hell, they never really cared for them at all. With Tao being fourteen now and Kris seventeen, the two adults still didn’t care about anyone but themselves. Their children resented them.

For the past three years that Kris had known Tao, he took it upon himself to care for the younger boy for he could tell the black haired kid had gone far too long without attention. Tao took it upon himself to smile at his stepbrother because he knew that simple action made the elder feel better.

And now as the two lay together in the bed, both keeping warm from the body heat, they each clung to one another desperate for a constant in their lives.

The sound of breaking glass was heard and Kris tightened his hold on Tao when he heard his brother’s whimpers. “It’s alright,” Kris whispered into Tao’s ear, “It’ll be just fine.”

“When will they stop?” Tao wondered aloud, his voice shaking.

“Soon,” Kris said, “They should be finished soon.”

Tao nodded, still trembling. After a while, the yells on the next room only grew louder and he was sure there someone was beating up the other. He was desperate for a distraction and neither the clock or were Kris’s simple whispers doing anything to help. He grabbed Kris’s hand that rested on his hip and led it down to his center, revealing his bulge.

Kris, getting the message, began massaging Tao through his blue cotton pajama pants, lightly kissing the back of Tao’s neck. “I got you, Tao,” he whispered, sucking on Tao’s ear. He knew that usually worked to get Tao bothered.

Eager for this distraction, Tao rolled over onto his back and Kris climbed on top of him, attacking his lips and tasting the younger’s sweet, wet tongue that seemed almost electrifying. Tao’s hands gripped Kris’s shirt, pulling it up to feel the elder’s defined abs, grazing the sides with his finger nails to make Kris shudder pleasurably.

Kris grinded his hips against the younger’s, capturing Tao’s moans with his mouth so their parents wouldn’t hear, not that they were really listening over their yelling and screaming. They probably wouldn’t even care. Or maybe they would. It didn’t matter.

Breaking off their sloppy kiss, Kris grabbed Tao’s hand and shoved it in the younger’s mouth to muffle his moans and whimpers, then crawled down to pull of both their pajama pants with ease. He smiled at Tao’s tented boxers, feeling excited when he massaged it through the material. Tao squeezed his eyes shut, biting the fist in his mouth to quiet his whimpers. He bucked his hips up into Kris’s hand, eager for more friction.

Kris clucked his tongue, finding it cute. Finding that enough was enough, he swiftly removed Tao’s underwear and licked the tip of the younger’s standing erection. Tao gasped, his empty hand shooting down to entangle his long fingers in Kris’s hair, tugging his gently just how the elder liked it.

“Patience, Tao,” Kris whispered. Chuckling at the younger’s bothered appearance for a quick moment, he wrapping his mouth around the erection and sucked, bobbing his head up and down the entire length.

“Mm…,” Tao moaned, still holding his fist in his mouth to muffle the sounds. He loved the feeling of Kris’s mouth around him. He could never resist his mouth.

Kris, anticipating Tao to come undone, increased his speed, sucking harder and fondling Tao’s balls with his other hand.

Tao’s whimpers became increased, squirming under the elder’s touch. He felt so hot and in desperate need of release. With a few more moments of basking in the building pleasure, Tao moaned loudly and bucked his hips up—thankful that the elder had no gag reflex—a few times before cumming straight into Kris’s mouth, who drank in down efficiently.

Kris pulled away and smiled up at the gasping Tao, and pulled himself up to kiss his nighttime lover. Just then, another crash sounded from the room next door and Tao squeaked. The yelling had not ceased at all, sounding a little worse than it had an hour ago. Tao reached his arm over him into the bedside table, pulling out Kris’s small bottle of lube to shove into the elder’s hands.

“T-Take me, gege,” Tao pleaded, looking up at Kris with teary eyes.

Knowing Tao only used that nickname for during intercourse, Kris complied still feeling rather hard himself. Kissing Tao’s cheek once, he kicked off the boxers he still had on and coated his fingers with the lube before gently sliding a single finger into Tao’s rectum.

Tao cringed at the slight discomfort, but egged his stepbrother to continue. Kris added a second finger, now sliding them back and forth, scissoring the tissue that surrounded them. Tao whimpered, his discomfort growing yet not wanting to stop. After all, this wasn’t his first time with Kris and he knew it got better. No pain, no gain.

Sliding in a third finger, Kris rubbed Tao’s hip with his free hand, providing some soothing comfort while he worked on the younger boy, sliding his fingers in and out. Tao’s breathing turned ragged, seeming to enjoy the weird sensation of Kris’s fingers inside him, but wanting more.

“Gege, please. I w-want you,” Tao panted, his eyes glistening in the dark as he stared at the elder. Kris nodded, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the bottle of lube, coating his throbbing erection generously. Positioning himself at the center of Tao’s entrance, he leaned down to kiss the younger’s lips sweetly before slowly easing himself into the younger’s warm body.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kris whispered over and over as he slid himself into the younger completely. Tao’s hands clutched at Kai’s shoulders, his nails digging into the elder’s flesh. Kris littered Tao’s mouth and neck with butterfly kisses, hoping to relieve the pain the younger was surely feeling.

Kris didn’t move just yet, wanting his stepbrother to adjust to him, and whispered sweet, loving words into the younger’s ear. It was agonizing, not being able to move in the tight hotness of Tao’s rectum, but he’d endure it for they would both be rewarded shortly.

“Gege, m-move,” Tao whimpered, bucking his hips to show Kris he was ready. Kris pecked Tao once more before engaging in a slow and steady movement, allowing his length to slide in and out easily.

Protected by the loud yells of a heated verbal and physical battle in the other room, pants, moans, and whimpers filled they boys’ room as the two moved together at one, meshing together in a hot, sweaty dance on the creaking, twin-sized bed. Tao clawed as Kris thrust, pain transformed into pleasure, and what was once fear of their adult demons turned into carelessness and forgetfulness.

Their dance hitting the peak of pleasure, the two boys climaxed together, both on and in one another. Tao spurted long ribbons of white on their chests while Kris shot his seed inside his partner, Tao whimpering and Kris moaning, both then basking in their climax.

Kris pulled out and Tao lied limp. Panting and sticky, Tao didn’t seem to mind when Kris pulled him close in his arms. Neither said a word, both tired from their intercourse and fell into a peaceful sleep, not minding the escalating argument in the other room.

When Tao woke up the next morning, all was silent. He wondered when the fight ended and if one of the demons left. He rolled his head over, half expecting to see Kris there lying beside him, but sighed when he was greeted with only the wall.

So Kris must have left sometime during the night or early morning when he was still asleep. He shouldn’t have even bothered to check if he was still in his bed. Kris always did this after they were together and he knew it was for both their protection. Though that didn’t never stopped the everlasting desire of waking up to Kris’s sleeping face in the mornings after consummating.

Tao sighed and closed his eyes, imagining the strong, comforting arms of Kris holding him as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
